years to freedom
by Ladysilverdragon
Summary: ALL the chapters are readable! I dare you to find a mistake! summary: rain is kidnapped, the whole gundam world is AU and turned upside down!
1. new life

Silver: Silver here, aka Ladysilverdragon. I hope this story is even a tiny bit good.  
  
Duo: At least now you're having me intro a GUNDAM story!  
  
Silver: *cries*  
  
Duo: I am sooooo sorry! I know what will make you happy! Silver does not own any names or characters from any show, nor does she or I have any money. So don't bother suing us.  
  
Silver *stops crying* Thank you!  
  
/characters thinking/  
  
"characters talking "  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
A very confused, cerulean eyed 6-year-old was sitting in a limo with black- tinted windows and some creepy looking guys with black suits and shades on. The mean men had taken her yellow hair clip, so her auburn locks hung freely down to her shoulders. "What is going on?", she thought. "My mom and dad will be very worried about me. Why did these men come and take me away? More importantly, why did they have to hurt him?" Her thoughts were interrupted by one of the men grabbing her arm and throwing her roughly out of the car.  
  
As she looked up from her fall, she noted that it looked like they had dropped her in a Gundam junk yard. The sign above it said something she couldn't read in some funny language that looked Asian. Then she noted that her red short sleeve shirt had torn in the midsection and that her long blue skirt was muddy. "I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it!" she thought. Suddenly, the man who had yanked her out of the car kicked her in the rump. She flew to her feet and looked straight down. Her tormentor then spoke to her in the strange Asian language. To the frightened girl, every word sounded like a slap.  
  
He called something out, and a scared little green-haired girl in a muddy and torn black t-shirt and torn black denim pants came out. She gave the girl a sad look, then motioned to her to follow. The brown- haired girl ran after the slightly older girl. The green-haired girl said something that sounded Russian. Auburn-haired girl just looked down.  
  
"Maybe she dosen't know Russian," the green-haired girl thought. "I wonder where she's from? I'll try French." "Tu t'appelle comment?" she asked. Again, there was no response. "Hmm," she thought, "English maybe?"  
  
"Who are you and ... name?" asked the Green-haired girl. "I don't um...my English is not um..." answered the auburn-haired girl in a Japanese accent. The green-haired girl nodded. "Maybe I can ask Diamond to talk to her. She knows Japanese."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silver: I know it was short, but I tried! *whimper*  
  
Duo: You did good, and the reviewers will think so too!  
  
Silver: You think so? *hopeful*  
  
Duo: I hope so....  
  
Silver: *pout* Way to lead someone on...anyway, please review. 


	2. We are

Silver: Hey, I have a lot to say. First of all, my name (Ladysilverdragon) is long, so at first I just put Lsd but I learned that Lsd is a drug so I changed it to Silver  
  
Duo: That's nice and all, but what `bout the story?  
  
Silver: *sweat drop* Never mind, Duo. Just do the disclaimer. Duo: Fine.....Silver doesn't own anyone here but Diamond, so don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The green-haired girl looked at her then at the girls in the cage. The auburn-haired girl looked in the dark cell to see several sets of scared eyes. The first set was the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen, but they were dull with hunger. The next set was light blue, and looked like that of a young child. "They must be huddled together," auburn-hair thought. There was one more set of eyes that were hard to see for two reasons: one, they were in the back, and two, they were black with a blue tinge. She noticed that only the last girl had fire in her eyes.  
  
Green-hair said something in English. Then she turned to Black-eyes and said something in French. Black-eyes turned to Auburn-hair.  
  
"My name is Diamond," she said in Japanese. "Don't worry, you'll fit in just fine."  
  
"What are you talking about?! Where am I?" Auburn-hair practically shouted the question.  
  
"I know you're upset," Diamond replied calmly. "Honestly, I have no idea where we are. By the way, what's your name?"  
  
She gave a fed up grunt and answered, "Rain."  
  
"Alright Rain, the green-haired girl next to you is Nastasha, and these are Marie Louis and Cecile," Diamond said, pointing to the green-eyed and blue- eyed girls respectively. "I've been here the longest, but we've all been through a lot." She paused a moment, thinking, and then asked, "Have you ever heard of us?"  
  
"Well, there was all the news about the Princess Marie Louis being kidnapped. Her father spent every cent he had to find her. It was a good thing the people and the De Sand family loved her so much, or her family would have gone bankrupt. They even stopped going to the Gundam games! The only other kidnapping I remember was a famous pirate's child, but I don't know if that has anything to do with any of you. I don't even remember if it was a boy or a girl!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silver: Does this count as a cliffhanger?  
  
Duo: *shrugs* I no know. Reviews, please!  
  
Silver: One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven 


	3. destiny unknown

Silver: I thought I should update! A few words to those who reviewed. I know Sora was trying to help, but I assure you I meant maybe, not may be.  
  
Duo: You said it! Now, thanks to the reviewers. Not much changed in the storyline, everything happened to the guys as it should, they mourn over the loss of their friends. Also, the big change that everyone can see is that Argo is what Natasha was. I hope that helps you understand this story.  
  
Silver: Good job Duo! I'm proud of you!  
  
Duo: *Blushes*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rain opened her eyes, and promptly wished she hadn't. "I hate it here!" she thought. "I've been here for a year! I see why they seemed so grown up. I miss him..."  
  
Rain's thoughts were interrupted by the girls talking. "I told you! Tomorrow they will start the worst part of the training!" whispered Diamond.  
  
"What could be worse than what we've gone though already? We wake at 0400, than we run 10 miles. Once we're done, we get one hard-boiled egg, two glasses of water, and a supplement for our missing diet!"  
  
Diamond took a deep breath as she thought about what Natasha had just said. "Listen," Diamond said in Japanese. "Do you remember what country you're from? Or who your parents are? Or anything to do with your life before this hell?"  
  
Rain spoke up. "All I remember is a boy who looks like you, but the eyes his were fiercer. I miss him..."  
  
" I am surprised you remember that much." Diamond put in.  
  
"Pardon moi," whispered Marie Louise, "but I remember a little bit, too. I remember being loved by my dad. I remember sleeping on silk and having hot, mouth-watering food, and dresses of all colors just for me."  
  
"Marie we all wish are lives were like that," Diamond interrupted, "but I have more to say. First, tomorrow they start training us for our new lives. We'll be given new names. They did that for Amy Trevor." The girls looked at her questioningly. "Allenby Beardsly. Her real name was Amy Trevor form Neo Denmark. They have been training her since she got here, so I only got a bit of info from her. She doesn't know it though. I have a card on all of you, which you won't open until the finals of the 13th Gundam fight." The girls sadly nodded their heads.  
  
The cell doors suddenly opened, and a young girl with light brown hair and broken glasses was thrown into the cage. Diamond was on her in an instant. "Who are you? What age are you? Who are your friends, family, and boyfriend if you have one?"  
  
"Wh, whats with the questions? Where am I? What did I do?" the girl asked, trembling.  
  
Diamond patiently said, "Answer my questions, and I'll answer yours."  
  
The girl decided to play it Diamond's way. "My name is Bunny Jackson. I'm 7 years old. I have three best friends, Cath Luther, Janet Stevens, and Shirley Kelson. As for family, I'm an orphan as are my friends. I don't have a boyfriend."  
  
Diamond was busy writing what Bunny said. When she was finished, Diamond set about explaining things to her. "You're in hell."  
  
That statement shook the girl badly. "What? I'm in too much pain to be..." She didn't get to finish.  
  
"No, you're not dead, but you will wish you were after the life you'll have here. As for where on Earth you are, my guess is in some Asian place. I don't know where we are. None of us have done anyhing wrong. All I did was run away, and I would have come back, too! The questions are for tomorrow. They'll give us new names and make us forget our past! They can do that you know!" Diamond pointed to Rain. "Rain has only been here a year, and she's already forgotten her family name! The others don't remember theirs either!"  
  
Bunny looked like a scared rabbit. "What do they want us to be?"  
  
All the girls looked to Diamond for the answer. "They will give us our new names tomorrow. Then they will either separate us or keep us together. They'll give us a country to belong to. We will have to learn the language. You may get lucky and get your home country. Now Bunny, you know where you're from. If you get Neo USA, don't tell them you're from there, you hear me? That means all of you!" All the girls nodded. "Then in ten years, they'll give us to the country who 'bought' us and we'll be a Gundam pilot."  
  
"Wait, we have to get into one of those monsters?" asked a horrified Bunny.  
  
"Yes, and you'll learn to like it! Once the preliminary fighting is over and the finals begin we'll be free with our Gundams Your card will be in your Gundam with all your information. You can and should tell your partner who you really are. They will think we all are either 18 or 20 and for Nastasha, Rain and Marie Louise they would be right. I think it would be right for you too, but for Cecile and I it's a year too old."  
  
*in the main room*  
  
"Bring the girls in here now! I've just received the orders for them!" shouted an evil man. The girls were brought in none too gently.  
  
"Stop pushing me! We were coming fast enough, so don't push you -" Diamond was cut off by the commander. "Shut up! You should mind your place, wench!"  
  
"Master Komogy! I have been here the longest! I demand you not call me a slut!" Diamond yelled bravely.  
  
"You're a brave one. I like that in a girl. You won't be punished this time! Now you will each get a file with your new life in it. You will live it! Walk to your cell and take your belongings. Then you'll never see each other again." Komogy let out an evil laugh, and the girls shuddered.  
  
*In the cell*  
  
"Girls! Listen to me! No matter what they want you to be, you must become it, but don't lose yourself! When you meet your partner, don't say a thing, even if you recognize them! Become their friend, gain their trust, and don't lose it! You must do your best! We will face each other in the fight! Don't hold back, even if you think you know your opponent. Do what you must to live. With luck, your new country will give you a home. Good luck, and stay alive!" With these words, Diamond hugged each of the girls as they bid each other goodbye, possibly forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Silver: It is not the end, but the beginning of a long journey.  
  
Duo: That was a good read!  
  
Silver: I felt I should add that I am cursed with being both a Dyslexic and a Dysograph! If you don't know what they are look them up! My computer doesn't have spell check so I think I do a good job!  
  
Duo: You do, and I hope the reviewers will think so, too! 


	4. New lifes

Silver: Hi. I am trying! I really am!  
  
Duo: She is, trust me.  
  
Silver: Thanks Duo! Please read the disclaimer and the other card.  
  
Duo: Why do they make us do the disclaimer? Everyone knows that if you owned G-Gundam it would have been longer and different, but oh well. Silver does not own me, she only owns Diamond. If you recognize someone, chances are she doesn't own them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As each girl was handed their new life, they had one last look at each other before they were lead to different wings of the building, not to meet each other for the next ten years.  
  
Diamond was lead to a medium room with a sparring room and a firing range. She had a cot to sleep on and a mixed wardrobe of Japanese and German.  
  
Natasha was lead into a small, cold room built of wood. There was a pirate's flag hanging on the wall, and a pirate's wardrobe in the closet. A small piece of wood with a blanket attached to the wall passed for a bed.  
  
Rain was lead to a medium room that looked as if it had came out of ancient Japan. It included a training room designed for martial arts, a small forest like area, and no bed. She had a small Japanese wardrobe.  
  
Marie Louise was lead to a small room with nothing but a bed and a wardrobe of tight fitting black clothes, along with one or two regular sets of clothing that a medium income French family might wear.  
  
Bunny was lead to a room that resembled a nice sized apartment with a kick boxing area for training and clothes that one might see on fairly rich people.  
  
Cecile was lead to a room that looked like a underwater palace. It had a large inside pool with a bed floating in the middle, and a wardrobe of bathing suits and a few Chinese dresses, as well as a some battle and workout outfits.  
  
They were all a little worried, but some were happier then others when they saw what would be their home for the next ten years.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Okay, this room is nice I guess. Now to see what and who I am," Diamond thought.  
  
Name: Nicole Taka Highland  
  
Nationality: Neo Japan and Neo Germany  
  
Crime: Murder  
  
Country fighting for: Neo Germany  
  
Watcher and partner: Schwarz Burder  
  
Skills: Assassin, Hacker, Gundam repairer, Medic  
  
"That's funny, they gave me one of the few languages I don't know. It's also ironic that an assassin that is also a medic," thought Diamond as she prepared herself for her new life and got ready to start working on her project.  
  
~~~  
  
"This is so cool! It kinda looks familiar, and I love the outfits. And that bed almost looks comfortable. Now, who am I?"  
  
Name Zvezdana Anastasia Gilbertson  
  
Nationality: Neo Russia  
  
Crime: Pirate  
  
Country fighting for: Neo Russia  
  
Warden and partner: Argo Gulskii  
  
Skills: Ace pilot, Hacker, Gundam repairer, Medic  
  
"Okay, for some reason this pirate group that I am suppose to free sounds familiar. Hidenari Zabigov? Oh well, I'll have to go with it."  
  
~~~  
  
"Wait, I don't have a bed! I can't believe I have to sleep in the woods! I guess I'm going to have to like it. Now to see who I am," thought Rain.  
  
Name: Yuki Tulia Yun  
  
Nationality: Neo China and Neo Japan  
  
Crime: None  
  
Country fighting for: Neo Japan  
  
Partner: Domon Kasshu  
  
Skills: Hacker, Gundam repairer, Medic, Martial Arts expert  
  
Rain let out a squeal of delight. "I think I know him! Can't wait to meet him." With a happy smile on her face, Rain set to looking around.  
  
~~~  
  
"I'm not impressed, but this is better than what I was in. I bet I am a thief by the clothes. Lets see."  
  
Name: Nanette Magali Roberts  
  
Nationality: Neo France  
  
Crime: Cat burglar  
  
Country fighting for: Neo France  
  
Watcher and Partner: George de Sand  
  
Skills: Hacker, expert thief, perfect aim, swift, Gundam repairer, Medic  
  
"I had hoped for something honorable, but I will do what I can," thought a depressed Marie Louise.  
  
~~~  
  
When Bunny saw her room she thought she was in heaven. "This is the place I always wanted to live! I wander who I am?"  
  
Name: Millicent Belinda Fairfax  
  
Nationality: Neo America  
  
Crime: None  
  
Country fighting for: Neo America  
  
Partner: Chibodee Crocket  
  
Skills: champion kick boxer, Hacker, perfect aim, Gundam repairer, Medic  
  
"I love this! The name is bad, but I'll live. I miss my friends, but life must go on." With that Bunny went to look around her room, filled with delight.  
  
~~~  
  
When Cecile saw her room, she about died with delight. "I love this! Finally life seems to be going better for me. I hope the others are faring as well. Before I continue I want to know who I am."  
  
Name: Hae Chau Haeici  
  
Nationality: Neo Japan and Neo China  
  
Crime: Daughter of an ex gang of cold blooded killers  
  
Country fighting for: Neo China  
  
Partner and guard: Sai Saici  
  
Skills: Expert swimmer, well trained in the arts of Chinese fighting, Great at cooking, Gundam Repairer, Medic  
  
"Oh no! He's going to think I'm dangerous." Cecile's great mood dropped fast.  
  
~~~  
  
Diamond was shoved into the Gundam hanger that she had seen every day since she was taken. In those years she had learned how to build Gundams. She had made the basic frame for six gundams, and she knew who would get each of them, so before she forgot which was which, she wrote the Gundam # on each card and hid them fast and safe.  
  
The ten years of training had begun.  
  
Silver: I tried, and I swear to you that I am working on the next chapter where they meet the boy they are partnered to.  
  
Duo: Wait, if they are partners they why do they need to pilot Gundams?  
  
Silver: Thank you my friend! *hugs Duo* Well, in these you must have two Gundam pilots and two Gundams for each country.  
  
Duo: Now that I understand that, let's start on the next chapter.  
  
Silver: Yeah, lets go! *whispers* P lease review! 


	5. Taka

Silver: Hi I wanted to get this chapter out soon. *Mumbles* Not that anyone cares.  
  
Duo: Hey your friend always reviews all your chapters for all your stories.  
  
Silver: That doesn't count we're friends we support each other and our stories.  
  
Duo: *speechless*  
  
Silver: That is a first. Well, while Duo is trying to find his tongue why don't you enjoy the story. Oh! yea I did get a review from Sadie Woods. Thank you, Sadie! Someone does like this! *happy* :-)) Hey by the way my word fixer person is going to end this. And when you see Ana it should be pronounced on-ya.  
  
I don't own any thing but Taka and any unknown people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I wish I could see my work in full splendor. Oh, well, at least I get to work on my own.' "Taka what are you thinking about." My thoughts were interrupted by someone I haven't seen in years. "Hey! Sonya how are you doing? I haven't seen you in years!" I jumped down from Nameless Gundam 6, the last I had to work on besides my own, and ran to my friend. "Can't believe how good you look!" She did look great with her long shiny fire hair and stunning green eyes.  
  
"Me? You....well, you look like a grease monkey come on change so I can see the Nicole Taka Highland that I know and make fun of." Sonya was a friend all right but she never heard the proverb, "a polite lie is better than the forceful truth." I could only roll my eyes and agree. "Fine, but this grease monkey would like you to call her Taka, not Nicole like you tried." I turned to go. After all, I was done with my job, all I had to do was create a selection and first layer of armor not the whole thing. The poor excuse for men that I work for let me off early.  
  
We walked in to my room. I loved this place! I headed to my closet while Sonay madee fun of the forest green walls and black carpet. "I like the colors you know," I yelled as I came out. Sonya turned to look at me from my book stack. It was so funny! Her jaw dropped, and I could've sworn that her eyes grew larger! "Wow! You look great Taka!" I looked at her like she had two heads "What do you mean its just me." She pulled out a mirror that can reflect a person in 3D.  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes. My reflection was something I hadn't seen in a while. I knew I was 5'9. I also knew I wasn't fat, but I really didn't pay attention to the fact that I was very tone. 'I can't believe I forgot my own eye color.' The midnight early morning blue rimed eyes were like a lost memory. My hair had been up in a French braid and a hat for a while; now that it was down I could see it. My hair was down to my bottom, and it was as shiny as the oil I worked with.  
  
"You look stunned, but look on the bright side. You're no longer the flat- chested girl I knew." "SONYA!" I yelled as my face reddened. "Aww, don't get mad. You may splotch that smooth semi-tanned face!" Oh, Sonya was so enjoying my discomfort. 'You shouldn't mess with an assassin Sonya,' I thought as I grabbed one of the throwing daggers by my bed and threw it close to her.  
  
"Nicole! Are you trying to kill me?!" Sonya was still attempting to catch her breath and stop shaking. I decided to add a little bit of fright to her day. "Nope, If I were you'd be dead." It was funny to watch her go pale.  
  
Sonya recovered and smirked. "How is it you forgot what you look like?" Sonya knew, but she wanted to hear me say it. "I've never really had the time to care. After a 20 mile run at 0400, I get a large breakfast then go straight to the Gundam hanger and work there till 1600. Then I come back hot, greasy, and sweaty, take a very fast shower, and eat another large and very good dinner. Then it's on to studying whatever I'm told to till 2000. Finally I sleep. Boring, no?" I must of looked sad while repeating my schedule, because Sonya looked almost satisfied. "When do you have the time to work on your deadly art?" I looked at her funny, but shrugged. "I have Sundays off." She turned to the colossal book on the table. "I have a gift for you. I'll bring it tomorrow. I wouldn't want to stop you from your study of health. So long and farewell, my old friend." I looked at her with joy at the thought of at my first gift. "Till tomorrow." It was the usual good-bye. She said the same thing and left. I looked at my book with dismay, but went to studying it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sonya left Taka and went to her next victim. 'Let's see how little Zvezdana Anastasia Gilbertson is.' When Sonya entered the room she shivered. 'It is so cold. I'll have to make this fast.'  
  
"Hey, Ana! How can you wear that?" Sonya asked. Ana looked up in surprise. "What ever do you mean? Are you cold?" She laughed and said, "Here, take the coat by the door." Sonya looked to her right and on a brass hook hung a warm leather and mink coat. "I thought you hated fur." Ana looked sullen. "It was the last gift from my father. I couldn't say no; I must free him and my comrades." Ana's normally calm, cold, green eyes were bright with the fire of determination. Sonya did her best to hide her glee behind a false sad face. 'I can't believe how well it worked! I don't even know if she has ever been in space, let alone a pirate! This is great; she is fighting to free people she never met! What a shock she'll have when she finds out the truth.' "I am sorry to hear that. For what it's worth, I know you'll free them and get your Daddy back." Sonya's training paid off, and Ana didn't get the false sympathy, only the encouragement. Ana looked down for a moment then up again with a false smile. "So what is wrong with what I am wearing?"  
  
Sonya smirked. "Look in the mirror." Ana did, and didn't see anything wrong. Sure, it wasn't her favorite outfit. It was a tattered looking red and white skirt; some of the tears were so short that it reached her palms, while others were at her finger tips, and she wasn't a fan of the shirt. It was black so that made her happy, but it only came down to the end of her rib cage. The rest of what she was wearing suited her just fine. Her deep green hair came to her ears, and with her black bandanna with small red skulls that she almost always wore, you could hardly tell she had hair at all. She adored her emerald heart earrings a gift from her 'mother'. Ana had boots that the Military would wear. She also had a silver- chained necklace with small silver letters 'N' and 'A'. Ana couldn't remember who gave it to her but she knew whoever it was loved her. 'That necklace was one of the only things she had when we took her. I can't think of why the boss let her keep it.'  
  
"I thought you hated outfits like that." Sonya really was interested. "I do. I just don't have a choice. The good thing is as a prisoner I have better outfits. That is the only good thing though; this just happens to be my only clean outfit at this time." Although Ana was being dead serious, they both had a good laugh over it.  
  
Sonya got all she need from Ana and was more then happy to leave her in her wooden prison.  
  
"So long my pirate friend. Please work hard on your Gundam and fighting skills. I look forward to the day you are a free bird." Sonya had a hard time saying that.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Geez, this is alot of work.....Oh, hi. Name's Shadow. I'll be editing this little story from now on, so just blame any spelling/grammer mistakes on me.  
  
Hey, it's more people for my muse to hunt down. :) 


	6. Sonya revealed

Silver: Hey this word fixer upper person is great! Thank you all who read.  
  
Duo: Whats his muse like?  
  
Silver I don't know but on with the story.  
  
*ant thing* She OWNS everyone! *lawyers coming*  
  
Silver: The ant meant in this chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~* When she left the cold room, she didn't do the rest of her job assignment.  
  
Sonya headed to the center of the complex. The other people there were shocked to see her. They all had their job she was told. She was the only female, and the only one to see all the girls. "I can't do this." The rest of the room felt a sudden fear for her life. Everyone knew that if you tipped off the girls or screwed up, you'd be killed.  
  
The boss stood up and signaled for his men to get ready to shoot, but being the smart man he was he was going to listen. " Girl you know what happens to quitters. Do you value your life?" Sonya fell to the ground, white as a sheet. "Yes Sir, I do value my life. That is why I came here. I hate lying to the girls and seeing them blissfully unaware of what is and will be going on. I also know and can do my duties. I just ask for sometime to collect myself before my next charge. I am afraid that if I go to the next girl, I may not be able to hold it in."  
  
The Boss liked what he heard and told his men to lower their guns. "Had you been another one of my underlings in a smaller deal I would have shot you while you were begging. But I and the investors put a lot of money in this project and we can not afford to lose even one of those girls. Plus, they trust you. You may have two hours break; then you'll see Hae Chau Haeici the worst on you for sure. All you have to do is tell her of her gift then leave. Tomorrow you will give her and Taka their gifts, and the girl's keepers will show them to their Gundams. You'll have a break till the fights, where you will tell them goodbye. Then, you and your family may go free." Sonya bit her lip for a moment. "Thank you Komogy sir, you've reminded me why I am working here. I think that's what I needed."  
  
The Boss liked this even more. "Do you think with a little more of a reminder you'll be able to see all the girls today?" Sonya met his cold coal eyes with a nod.  
  
The next thing she knew, she was shoved hard into a black room with the voice of The Boss telling her she had two hours. Sonya was scared and confused. A door opened, and she was blinded for a moment. While her eyes adjusted she heard a voice she'd give her life to hear one more time. "Mommy!" The cry of a little girl wrapped her; before she could move her neck was enclosed in a little hug that held so much love.  
  
"Cristata! I've missed you so much." Sonya spun with the little teal- haired angel that she wanted to see for ages. She stopped to look for another important part of her life. Sonya's face lit up when she saw him. "MATT! My love are you well? How have you been treated?" The raven haired young man gave her a sad hug.  
  
"I never thought I would get to see you Sonya. We've missed you. Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but why?" Sonya looked sad. "I'm having trouble lying to those girls, and I needed a reminder of why I do this." Cristata's seafoam eyes looked at Sonya with a question. "Mommy, have you figured out who is the bad guy and who is the good guy in this?"  
  
Sonya looked into her daughter's eyes. The innocence, honesty, love and forgiveness in those eyes nearly broke her heart. "No baby I haven't. All I know is that I am only a pawn in a sick game. This game has no rules and the bosses hold all the cards. I thought I was the bad guy for a little while, but I can't be. I don't have a choice what I do. Ta, you have to believe me. I didn't choose this." Cristata looked at her mother with wisdom and understanding beyond her five years on the planet. "Okay Mommy, I believe you. I hope this works out." Sonya turned to her husband with a bemused expression. He just grinned and said, "She is her mother's daughter. She does that all the time."  
  
The family spent the next two hours cherishing every moment like it was their last. They all knew in the back of their minds that it might be their last time together.  
  
When the time came near the end Sonya turned to Matt and said, "Till death do us part." He said the same and Cristata added, "And after that, we'll meet again and we'll never be away from each other again." That was the pledge of the Grogen family.  
  
When it came time for good-byes they repeated their pledge, and Sonya left for Hae's room with new determination and fire. The Boss couldn't have been more pleased. As she was walking The Boss called her attention. "Sonya I am only going to make you see Hae and Yuki today." "Thank you for your kindness," she answered, and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shadow: More errors up the wazoo...ah well, I knew what I was getting into when I signed up for this.  
  
Wait....why did I sign up for this job, anyway? Damn that girl's feminine charm.... 


	7. The new girls, or the pretty kitty

Silver: I'm happy with this chapter.  
  
Duo: What is the other muse like? It's not a cat, is it?  
  
Silver: I don't know, why?  
  
Duo: *Sweatdrops* N-n-nothing! I have no problem with cats.  
  
*Masculine, deep voice dripping with sarcasm and malice* Meow.  
  
Duo: *screams* AHHHHHHHHH! *Jumps to the chandelier*  
  
*Lynx disappears*  
  
Silver: Hey! *writes something on a card and drops it* Take that!  
  
P.S If you don't know them I own them if so then I don't.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Sonya entered Hae's room, she heard the sound of crying. The room looked stunning with an extremely large pool and a floating clam-shaped bed in the center. On the bed was a young teen. Sonya's heart broke for the girl. 'No! This can't affect me, I have my own child to think of. I just wish this girl didn't look so much like Cristata.' "Hae," her voice was louder and gentler then she had intended. Hae looked up and her tear stained face was heartbreaking. The girl was holding a baby blanket for comfort. Her eyes were the same as Cristata's, but Hae's were almost souless and held sadness, not joy.  
  
Hae let go of the blanket and jumped from the center of the pool to the edge and walked almost robot-like to Sonya. Her unkempt, teal hair was left down to her knees. Sonya opened her arms for the girl. Hae fell in to the embrace and cried. Sonya patted her back. "What's the matter?" The young girl's eyes met Sonya's. "I hate this! I am in a prison because of what my father did! I didn't do anything! I'm lonely. I just want to drown myself! The water no longer gives me joy."  
  
Sonya patted her back with a firm hand. "Don't speak that way. You have been given a chance of a lifetime. You win the gundam tournament and you're cleared. You even get a new name. Everything will be alright. I have a gift for you" Hae looked into Sonya's eyes. "I'll give you the gift tomorrow and I know you'll love it."  
  
Hae looked at Sonya sadly. "It's the Gundam, right?" Hae's voice showed she wasn't feeling better. "No, Hae you're lonely, so I will bring you a pet." Hae's eyes lit up like the Fourth of July, and she smiled for the first time in a year.  
  
"Now that I've given you the good news, I'll tell you when you're going to get it. Tomorrow you'll get your gundam at 0600. You'll get to sleep in for 2 hours! Then the back of your room will open, and your Gundam will be there for you. After that I will bring her to you." Sonya's promises weren't empty. "What is she?" asked Hae with child-like glee. Sonya let out a sight chuckle. "I can't tell you. You'll have to wait until tomorrow." Hae frowned slightly, but shrugged and went back to her pool with a feeling of happiness she had been lacking for months.  
  
Sonya left the room and went to her next charge.  
  
She entered a room that could take your breath away. The room was almost completely forested. In a clearing of just dirt and an isolated tree wrapped in rope was a limp, sweating body. Sonya panicked and ran to the clump of flesh and little bit of green and purple cloth. Yuki liked to wear just a tube top and a short slitted skirt. When Sonya got to Yuki she was frantic. "Yuki! Yuki!"  
  
Yuki opened her blue eyes in confusion. "What's going on? Oh, I was training too hard again. Hi, Sonya!"  
  
Sonya sighed with relief. "Oh Ki I was worried!" Sonya handed Yuki a bottle of water. "Here, take this. Now that you're okay, I need to go. And when are you going to cut that?!" Sonya said, pointing to the mile long ponytail. Yuki laughed nervously and responded, "Soon."  
  
With that Sonya left to e-mail the other two girls.  
  
Dear Nanette Magali Roberts,  
  
Hi Nan. Long time no see. I wish you the best of luck on your Gundam project. Wish I could see you again.  
  
Love, Sonya  
  
"One down, one to go," Sonya told herself.  
  
Dear Millicent Belinda Fairfax,  
  
Hi Millie. Whats up my boxing champ? I know you're going to make the strongest Gundam ever! How was the eye surgery? Are you happier without glasses? Wish I could see you without those coke bottles. Just messing with you. Bye Champ!  
  
Your friend, Sonya  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Lynx appears, looking very pleased with himself*  
  
Shadow: What's with that look? *Gets Silver's card and starts reading it* "Keep your muse to yourself! P.S. Pretty kitty!" *blinks a few times* WHAT THE HELL?!?!  
  
Lynx: *growls and looks like he wants to kill someone - wait, he always looks like that* 


	8. Gundam Day

Silver: The whole story is readable! To thank Shadow, I'll send him the deed to the bottom of the page. *drops the deed* Now I hope you all like the effort I put into this!  
  
Duo: Yeah! It's hard work. Please review!  
  
Silver: That belongs at the bottom.  
  
Duo: I don't want to go down there, he put up a Beware of Cat sign! I don't invite danger.  
  
Silver: It's okay baby. I own the animals and Taka, that's all. And to the Lawyers: to get to me, you have to go though Lynx. 8-)  
  
Duo: I don't know who scares me more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taka woke feeling excited and happy. She also felt more rested. "Why do I feel so rested? I've always had my hours, but I was always tired. What time is it?" she thought as she turned to the badly beaten clock. The hall she was in was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Taka's reaction upon seeing the time was somewhat louder.  
  
"WWWHHHAATTT!!"  
  
The whole floor stopped for a moment to see what was wrong. However, by the time they looked at the cameras for her room, she wasn't there. The boss knew she'd do that. Taka ran blindly from her room, and nearly ran into the boss. Taka's eyes widened, and she fell to the floor and started to beg. "Boss, I am so sorry! I never meant to sleep in! Please forgive me!"  
  
The boss was taking a kind of sick pleasure in this, although he would have liked it more if it hadn't been Taka, since she was his favorite. "Taka, Taka, my sweet girl. There is no reason to worry. Since you finished faster then we thought you would, we let you sleep in for two hours. It was a reward for all your hard work. "  
  
Taka was happy to hear the praise. She got to her feet and bowed deeply. The boss put his hand on her shoulder, firmly calling her eyes to him. "I expect your best on your Gundam. Don't let me down, Taka. I have faith in you." Taka hugged him, fairly glowing from the praise, and went back to her room for a little training while she waited for word on her Gundam and Sonya's gift.  
  
~*~  
  
Hae woke up happy for the first time in a long time. She looked behind her bed to the bare wall that would soon open up into a Gundam hanger. "I am not looking forward to this," she thought but regained her happy mood. "I wonder what she got me?" Hae was happy to spend the time thinking about her gift.  
  
~*~  
  
Ana woke up happily. "I am now on my way to freeing my family and crewmates!" Ana held her necklace in her hand gingerly. "I promise you that I will work my hardest and be the best!" Ana had long since turned to the two silver charms for hope. She had always prayed with them, as she always held out hope that the ones who loved her would somehow hear. She knew it was childish, but if it kept her spirits up then she saw no problem.  
  
~*~  
  
Nanette woke up silently as she had always done. She brushed back her short blond hair, her green eyes betraying a fierceness not often seen. She grabbed a large book on Gundams and waited by the wall her new Gundam would soon appear.  
  
~*~  
  
Millicent got up fast and looked in the mirror happily. She never grew tired of the fact that she didn't have glasses. Her long brown hair was tangled from sleep. "I'm going to cut this off!" she thought. She went about getting ready and reading more about Gundams. She always grimaced about the damage they could do. She realized she was getting agitated, so she stopped and went to kick the crap out of the nearest punching bag.  
  
~*~  
  
Sonya was inspecting the last of the Gundams before they went to the girls. "Taka did a great job," she observed. A young man around 19 ran up to her with something small and black. "What's that?" she asked him.  
  
"It's Taka's. She is a rare black lion cub. Here's everything needed to keep her happy and healthy," he said, handing her another bundle. Sonya nodded and told him to get the other gift ready. She left quickly, looking at the bundle in her arms. She stepped on a platform with a Gundam skeleton and waited as the platform was lowered to Taka's room.  
  
Taka had just entered her room when she saw the wall rise. When she saw Sonya, she ran to meet her friend. "Sonya! Sonya! Did you bring it? What's in your hand? I recognize the Gundam behind you, but not the other cat looking one."  
  
Sonya smiled at her. "Your gift is both the lion cub in my arms and the Lioness Gundam." Sonya handed her the cub and the other bundle.  
  
Taka took the cub happily. "Thank you! I'll name her Sooty. I will work very hard!" Taka started purring to the cub and Sonya just rolled her eyes. "Well, I must go. Farewell and good luck." Sonya walked back onto the platform and the wall closed. When it reopened, Sonya was nowhere to be seen.  
  
~*~  
  
Sonya went back to the main hanger and waited for the young man to return. When he did, he was holding something white in his arms. "Okay, now what do you have?" she asked him. The young man handed her an odd-looking fur seal pup. "It's a cross between a fur seal and a leopard seal. Great combo. Here's the stuff."  
  
Sonya smiled at him as the platform that she was on went down, taking another Gundam with it.  
  
Hae was sitting on her bed when the wall opened. She saw Sonya with something small and white in her arms and a large Gundam behind her.  
  
"Hae, could you swim over here?" asked Sonya.  
  
Hae swam over as fast as she could. As soon as she was out of the water she held out her arms to her new pet. Sonya smiled and handed her the seal. "Take good care of him. There is stuff in the water so it will be good for both of you. Oh one more thing, he knows who to use a litter box."  
  
Hae was in heaven. "I'll take good care of little Huang." Sonya smiled sweetly. "Well, do you think you can live up to your name little Emperor?" Sonya left, glad to see Hae so happy. The wall closed, and once again, when it opened she had disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Sonya had no need to stop, so she went straight to the platform and down to Ana's room.  
  
Ana turned when she heard her wall open up. "Oh, so this is my war machine?"  
  
Sonya looked at her. "Pessimist, hmm?"  
  
Ana looked down for a second. "Yeah, with this I can free my family and myself." Her voice did not sound as happy as it should have, but Sonya let it pass. "I must go," she said. "Please work hard."  
  
~*~  
  
Nanette was jumping though hoops to practice her agility when the wall opened with Sonya in the front. "Hey Sonya! I see you have my Gundam." Sonya nodded and answered, "Yes. I wish I could stay, but I can't. I really hope you win. And I must say, you look great! You really should grow out your hair."  
  
Nanette just nodded. "I will. Bye." Everyone knew Sonya and Nanette weren't exactly friends, so the shortness was to be expected.  
  
~*~  
  
Millicent was so focused on beating up the punching bag and listening to music that she didn't hear the wall open. "Yo, four eyes! Over here!" yelled Sonya.  
  
Millicent turned around in anger, but when she saw who it was her anger disappeared rapidly. "Sonya! I see that monster behind you. I am ready to work hard!"  
  
Sonya smiled gently. "I'm glad to hear it. You're lovely without those glasses, Millie."  
  
Millie giggled happily. "Thank you! I promise to do my best!"  
  
Sonya encouraged her with a wider smile. "I know you will. You may want to cut your hair. Just a suggestion. Bye."  
  
Millie waved and went to get scissors to give herself a haircut. When she returned, Sonya was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shadow: All the hard work YOU put into this? I'M the one who has to fix all your mistakes! Oh, and thanks for the deed. *reads the deed* What?! No hentai?! Shit....hey Lynx, could you go up there and "negotiate" this clause out?  
  
Lynx: I don't see why not. *disappears*  
  
*reappears and runs to the corner, trembling*  
  
Shadow: What the hell happened to you?!  
  
Lynx: I d-d-don't want to talk about it.....  
  
Shadow: .....that bad, hmm?  
  
*Lynx only nods, crying like a baby* 


End file.
